Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 145
. that she would like the X-Men to rescue Arcade, and that many of the X-Men's family and friends had been captured to ensure that they would. Ororo fell unconscious, and when she awoke Stevie and Miss Locke were gone. She checked on Amanda Sefton and the Greys, but they were all missing. She returned to the mansion. The X-Men contacted Beast to get information about Dr. Doom from the Avengers. Wolverine argued that they couldn't submit to blackmail, they had to nail Murderworld so hard no one would attack their loved ones and friends again. Ororo agreed, and had a plan. Professor X telepathically contacted former X-Men Havok, Polaris, Iceman, and Banshee to provide extra manpower for the two-pronged assault. Team 1 (Storm, Angel, Colossus, Wolverine, Nightcrawler) would rescue Arcade from Dr. Doom, buying time for Havok, Polaris, Iceman, and Banshee to rescue their friends from Murderworld. Professor X was unable to contact Cyclops. That may have been because he was just waking up on an unknown Caribbean beach where he and Lee Forrester may have been the only inhabitants. Lee had been tossed overboard by a freak storm, and Scott dove in after her, and now they were stranded. Meanwhile at Doom's Castle, the Adirondacks, Storm made a dramatic entrance and demanded to speak with Dr. Doom. Dr. Doom emerged and consented to discussing Storm's demand (that he release Arcade) over dinner. Meanwhile the other X-Men in her team infiltrated the castle to rescue Arcade. Unfortunately for them, they found Arcade's cell empty, and were then set upon by men in battle-suits. A fierce battle ensued with the X-Men victorious. In the dining room, Doom was monitoring the battle while engaging Storm in conversation. When it became apparent the battle-suits had lost, Doom presented another of his guests, Arcade. Realizing it was a trap, Storm attacked Doom, but he withstood the assault and hit Storm with a weapon that turned her into a statue. The other X-Men arrived seconds too late, only to be laid low by energy weapons. Colossus emerged unscathed, but Dr. Doom paralyzed him with a neural disruptor and emerged victorious. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Reserve X-Men *** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Doctor Doom (Victor von Doom) * * * Toadworld goons ** Vincenzo ** Numerous unnamed others * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * Edward * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Upper West Side ******** ******* Midtown ******** ********* Amanda Sefton's Apartment ****** ****** ***** ****** ***** ***** ****** ****** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* **** ***** ****** Rio Diablo Research Facility ** *** *** *** *** ** *** **** ***** * Items: * * Holempathic Matrix crystal * * * * Battle-suits "designed to trash the Fantastic Four" * * * * Neural Disruptor Vehicles: * * Arcadia * | Notes = | Trivia = The Doctor Doom in this issue is later confirmed to be a Doombot (see next issue's Trivia section). * Havok's name is misspelled throughout as "Havoc". * Aleytys' name is misspelled as "Aleytis" throughout. * Printing Error: The first time is cited, 68 is accidentally omitted, although space was clearly left for it, and the # sign is there. | Recommended = * This is the first in a storyline that continues in and . * - - Arcade's first attempt on the X-Men. * - Kitty's battle with a N'Garai demon that trashed the mansion. * - Arcade's run-in with Doom. * - Dr. Doom deposed as ruler of Latveria | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 07/12/2009 * - See for further referencing }}